Wild Angel
by Loveless Kitten
Summary: Gajeel's a rich boy with a shady past, Levy's a homeless gypsy raising her baby sister in the streets. One rainy day and a fateful encounter will change their lives forever. Contains Lemons, adult language and themes, and possible triggers. GaLe, Laxus, Juvia, Wendy, Rogue, Sting, exceeds, and many other Fairy Tail Characters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Gypsy in the Rain

_**Chapter One**_

 **AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. Credit goes to artists, authors, and such for any other piece used or mentioned. Rated M for a reason. Citrus, language and adult themes!**

 **Now I just wanted to give you an idea of what inspired the story. I was listening to my playlist and a couple of the songs created an image of Levy and Gajeel within my head. That image became more refined while I was watching a scene in my favorite movie and then became a story thanks to a dream I had last night. So to help you see it the way I did I'm gonna tell you which songs and what the movie scene was that helped create this story.**

 **Playlist:**

 **Falling in Love (Matt White)**

 **Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast 1991)**

 **Truly, Madly, Deeply (Savage Garden)**

 **Happy (Never Shout Never)**

 **I'm a Believer (Smash Mouth)**

 **I Would Walk 500 Miles (The Proclaimers)**

 **What's Your Name (Lynard Skynard)**

 **Hearts Burst into Fire (Bullet for my Valentine)**

 **Waking the Demon (Bullet for me Valentine)**

 **What if I was Nothing (All That Remains)**

 **Not Strong Enough (Apocalyptica)**

 **Smile (Sixx A.M.)**

 **Only Happy When it Rains (Garbage)**

 **The scene is from the movie** ** _Practical Magic_** **staring Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman. Its the scene where Gillian (Kidman) is in the car singing as she drives day and night to visit her sister, Sally (Bullock). I can just see Levy with her hair pulled back in a scarf-like headband, sunglasses perched on her nose, and rings on her fingers as she taps them on the steering wheel to the beat, singing as she drives.**

 **-0o0o0-**

The rain poured down like a waterfall that day, creating a river in the ditch beside the sidewalk the angry, raven haired man stood upon. The gray sky did little to lighten the man's mood as he checked his watch for the ninth time, anger filling his crimson eyes as he stood soaked to the core of his being in rain. Cars passed by, people dashed past hidden under newspapers, umbrellas, and raincoats, yet more soggy, angry people loomed over the sidewalks matching him in seriousness and rage. His companions were late. Hours late.

The rain danced in puddles dyed reds and oranges in the dying light of the sun as the clouds broke apart. The man stood in the same place as before, checking his watch yet again. Black leather jacket, black jeans, and even the oil stained black bandanna that held his hair back was soaked and soggy. His hair lay in tangles down his back. Sunglasses, now useless in the late afternoon glow, sat perfectly perched upon the crown of his skull as the dying sunlight bounced off the silver piercings that lined his eyebrows, nose, and formed a line from his lips to his chin. He had spent all day waiting for his people to make an appearance. Anger filled his being at the thought of being ditched.

Juvia, a blue haired basket case of a woman, and Laxus, a tall blonde man as sharp and viscous as the shock of a lightning bolt, were to meet him at the corner of Eve and Wellington across the street from Fairy Tail, a popular underground concert lounge in a warehouse owned by Laxus's family. Juvia had been with Gajeel throughout their high school years even when they jumped from Phantom High to Fairy Academy their sophomore year. It was at the new school that they met Laxus. The blonde heartthrob with a lightning bolt scar across one of his eyes bumped into Gajeel, starting a fight and earning them both a week of detention. Later, as they sat in detention together, a friendship was formed . Now the trio were supposed to catch the latest band at the warehouse, but his friends were no where to be found.

Suddenly, a splash of water hit his body chilling the skin and soaking him even more. His anger rose to its peek as he rounded on the small, dripping wet girl next to him. Dressed in a long orange gypsy skirt topped with a black belt and a matching tube top over a black bikini top, the small woman was smiling sweetly as she danced in the rain to the music her headphones were blaring. Around her neck lay a back choker with a small crystal dangling just above the hollow of her throat, a silver chain with a small dragon attached lay nested against her small but oddly attractive breasts. Large silver rings dangled from her ears and a soft black scarf was wrapped around her head keeping her blue locks from her big brown eyes. Her fingers were adorned with rings and a black leather purse lay draped over her shoulder to rest upon her hip. Gajeel stared at the sudden burst of color beside him. The girl was dancing in the rain and was apparently oblivious to the man she'd just sent ditch water all over. Gajeel felt his fist grip the girl's shoulder. Slowly the girl turned her head to him and pulled her headphones out.

"Hello," her voice was soft and sweet. "Oh my, did I splash you? I'm so sorry. I get really into my music and forget to pay attention to those around me. Um, I'd offer to pay to get your clothes cleaned to make up for it, but, well, I spent the last of my money on food today for my little sister."

"Maybe if ya paid attention to where ya goin' this shit wounldn't happen, Shrimp," Gajeel snapped.

"Oh. I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" The girl smiled at him, making him look away. Glancing down, Gajeel noticed two tiny feet soaking in icy rain water.

"Oi, why are ya barefoot, Shrimp? Ain't ya got any shoes?" He heard himself ask.

"Um, actually, no I don't. See, my sister and I only own one pair of shoes and since she's only twelve I figured she should have them. Its fine though. I'll buy a pair once I earn enough money to feed us and get some." She said it as if she were commenting on the weather instead of telling a stranger she was so bad off she couldn't even afford to eat.

"How old are ya, Shorty?"

"Sixteen, why?" She looked up at him confused by the question.

"Where are yer parents?" He asked. What kind of parents allow a sixteen year old girl to go shoeless and why aren't they paying for her to eat?

"Dead." she replied as if he'd asked her for the time! Didn't it bother her that she's an orphan?

"Who do you live with then?" A new voice had joined the conversation causing Gajeel to look behind him.

Juvia and Laxus had finally shown up. Juvia's blue hair curled perfectly under her favorite hat and her blue dress trimmed in white fluttered gently in the breeze. Laxus had his jacket hung over his shoulders as his crossed arms showed off his scars and muscles. His black tank top and black pants gave his tanned skin a nice glow in an odd way as they stood out against the fabric. Neither of the duo were wet, implying they had stayed in to wait out the storm before showing up. As much as that pissed off the man who'd stood waiting for them all day in the pouring rain, Gajeel was more interested in the tiny girl than in a trivial fight with his friends.

"No one. It's just Wendy and I. We get by fine though. I keep her clothed, fed and in school. We have to move a lot so the system doesn't realize we're orphans and call the authorities on us. I don't want them to split us up or risk Wendy having to encounter an abusive foster parent in the system." The girl's answer shocked them all.

"What's your name?" Juvia's voice flowed like water as she spoke to the girl.

"Oh how rude of me! I'm sorry. My name's Levy." There was that smile again.

Laxus seemed to search around the surrounding area before asking, "Levy, where is your sister right now?"

Levy looked up at him and grinned brighter before she answered, "She's spending the night with her friend tonight. Chelia has really been a blessing for Wendy. Lets her come over and eat, sleep in a bed, helps with her homework. I'm happy they met. Isn't it beautiful how people work? Some are just so sweet to help others in a hard situation. I miss that sometimes."

A look in her eyes told them she wasn't exactly a social butterfly. Looking her over again, the trio exchanged looks. Laxus's grandfather was known for taking in orphans so it wasn't the first time they'd encountered a broken soul with no one to love them, but the odd girl before them showed no sign of grieving. She looked like she was perfectly happy with her life. Her eyes shone bright with adventure, smile wide with joy. Her voice was light and full of hope. She seemed to be a carefree soul. It didn't match what the group knew to be the normal for orphans.

"Juvia wants to know if Miss Levy would like to stay with her for the night. Juvia has a spare bedroom and her father wouldn't care." Juvia spoke again to the girl.

A brighter smile could not be found in all the world. Levy's reply however sent a sharp pain through Gajeel's heart and anger filled him. "Oh, no! Thank you so much for the offer, honey, but if I do then someone might steal what little Wendy and I have from the tunnel under the bridge. I can't let that happen. Sorry."

"Ya fucking live in a hole under a bridge? What the fuck ya do when it storms like this? That damn hole is probably underwater right now!" Gajeel snapped at the strange girl.

"Oh yea, I forgot it rained. Well, for nights like this, I fill a box with our stuff and hide it behind a machine in the laundry mat down the road. I sleep on a bench under a patio umbrella behind an abandoned restaurant on the outskirts of town. The cops never drive out that way." Her voice still light told him she'd been doing this a while.

"How long 'ave ya been an orphan?" He asked, glaring at the girl.

"I guess about seven or eight years."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

A few hours had passed since Juvia and the boys had parted ways with the strange orphan. It was just passed ten and Gajeel seemed worlds away. Laxus kept looking back toward the corner where the small girl had disappeared from view. Juvia knew both her big, surly friends were worried about Levy. The girl was probably asleep on the bench across town, her only worldly possessions in a box in some laundry mat.

"Gajeel?" Juvia called her friend back into his body.

"What do ya want now ya bloody rain woman?" The man snapped, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"Juvia thinks we should go get Miss Levy. It's starting to rain again and Juvia doesn't want the girl left out in the storm to catch a cold."

At Juvia's words Laxus turned to look at his friends. Gajeel looked up thoughtfully. The knew where the girl was and where she had stuffed her things. There was plenty of room both at Juvia's house and at Gajeel's apartment for both the orphans and Laxus's grandpa had a mansion full of rooms for homeless children. She wouldn't have to stay in the streets anymore. Her little sister wouldn't have to be homeless, hungry and moved from school to school so no one found out she was an homeless orphan.

"Lets go," Laxus said standing up.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy tossed in her sleep, trying to keep warm as her dreams took her back to the night her parents left. Abandoned and alone with a toddler of a sister and no one to care for them, the small child had turned to a life of stealing food, garbage rummaging, and lying until she was old enough to earn money without raising suspicions. Knowing her parents left and never came back, never gave a crap about their daughters too young to survive alone made, Levy a bitter person until one day when Wendy asked about them. Deciding the girl should think them dead rather then know they hadn't wanted them, Levy lied and told her Marcus and Linda had died in a car accident. It made things easier to think of them dead so Levy just continued to tell the lie. Even when asked by a group of strangers on a corner, standing in a puddle of rain water. She slept on in the cold wind, nightmares filling her mind, heart light from her encounter earlier, unaware of the three approaching strangers.

It wasn't hard to find the small teenager, curled up under the ratty patio umbrella. Still in her soaked skirt and top, she was asleep on a twisted iron bench, exposed to the elements. No pillow or blanket to comfort her as she slept, her skin was icy and her lips turning blue. Wrapped in her arms were a book and a flashlight. Cuts covered her feet from walking barefoot for so long and her hair was starting to tie itself in knots. The building behind her was covered in gang signs spray painted to mark territory. Glass lay shattered across the ground and there was trash everywhere. Long forgotten crack pipes and hitters tossed away by druggies in an attempt to hide from cops lay abandoned near the decaying restaurant.

Gajeel knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. This was Phantom territory, the people around this side of town were criminals and druggies. Having been raised by honest parents in a neighborhood full of deceit, Juvia and Gajeel knew the dangers that lurked in the shadows of their past. Phantom High was known for its dark and cruel students about as much as this area of town was known for its bad habits. Knowing a sleeping teenage girl was alone in this part of town had worried Juvia for a reason. Deciding it best to get the girl and get out of there, Gajeel slid his arms under her small frame.

He knew she'd be light, but nothing could have prepared him for this. She weighed next to nothing. He could FEEL her bones through her clothes. How long had she gone without eating? How much did she weigh? How long could she keep going like this before her body gave up? Anger built inside him the longer her held her. Turning, Gajeel followed his friends as the left to retrieve her belongings from the laundry mat, Levy in one arm and an umbrella in the other to shield the sleeping girl from the rain.

The trio walked in silence for a block or two before exiting Phantom's territory. Laxus lead the way to the building hidden beside the library on fifth street. Juvia followed behind Gajeel like a shadow, breaking the silence with a gentle sigh of relief.

"Juvia, make sure to stick near me so I know yer safe," Gajeel growled. It wasn't safe for any girl to be out in these streets alone. There were growing reports in town of young women being raped and beaten. He'd be damned if he let either girl get hurt in his presence.

"Juvia knows. Juvia was a Phantom brat too Gajeel," Laxus laughed. "do either of you think its odd that the girl would choose an area known for its dangerous inhabitants to fall asleep so exposed and open?"

"Ya think I haven't thought of that? Wonder what the hell she was thinkin' sleeping there." Gajeel grunted in response.

"Did you ever think maybe she sleeps there because someone was watching out for her?" An unknown voice spoke from behind them, "I believe you have my friend there."

Turning around to face the voice, Gajeel found himself trapped in a staring match with another set of crimson eyes. The new comer was a man a year younger then him with a decent build and hair as black as the sky above them. He wore a white tee shirt over a pair of ripped up blue jeans. Bandages covered his forehead, hid his cheek, and reached across his nose, partially hidden by his shaggy hair. More bandages wove their way up his arms and peeked out from under his clothes. A small gray kitten in a pink frog outfit sat by his feet. The boy looked barely able to stand, let alone fight.

"Rogue!"

A new face came around the corner. White-blonde hair shooting in all sorts of directions and a goofy look in the eyes made the new comer look like he just woke up. Dressed in a navy tee and a pair of jeans, this boy looked like he was in much better shape. A brown kitten clung to his shoulder as he came to a stop. "You can't keep taking off like that, bro. You know the doc told you to rest, right? Fuck you'd think getting creamed by a semi would keep you off your damn fe- why is he holding Levy?"

"Rogue? As in Rogue Cheney? Sabertooth Sophomore who got slammed by a semi a few days ago while on his harley Rogue?" Laxus asked randomly.

Sabertooth was another school in the area. It usually fought for dominance of the streets with Phantom, but was known for it's students' do or die attitudes. It was tied for first with Fairy Academy for top in the nation for grades and destruction caused by its students. Rowdy and loud, both the Fairies and Sabers were known for getting in brawls that destroyed many buildings in town as well as for their loyalty to both their schoolmates and their town. Most students would spend untold hours cleaning up the mess left by their friends, helping out the businesses in the area, and volunteering in many charities and shelters. Graduates from both schools were highly sought out by colleges and big shot businesses.

"How do you know me?" Rogue asked.

"Gramps paid for your operations. The old man may be a billionaire, but I'll be damned if he doesn't go broke caring for the brats in this town." Laxus sighed.

"Dude, I think that's Laxus Dreyer. Makarov's grandson." The blonde said, "But that doesn't answer why his pal has Levy."

"Juvia is sorry if this looks bad to you, but I can assure you, Juvia was merely worried about Miss Levy and her living arrangement," Juvia voiced. "My friends here, Gajeel and Laxus, were kind enough to help Juvia move the sleeping girl to Juvia's spare bedroom for the night as it is storming."

"So you're telling me, Fairy's scariest trio, Laxus Dreyer, Juvia Lockser, and Gajeel Redfox, actually give a fuck what happens to an orphaned gypsy and her sick little sister?" The blonde asked.

"Sick?" Gajeel asked, surprised. "Sick how?"

"Wendy has leukemia. She's slowly dying" Rogue said softly. "I know cause I was the one who paid for her to see a doctor."

"Fucking hell!" Gajeel growled. "Ya mean to tell me Shrimp's gonna lose the only family she has left soon?"

"Yea," Rogue sighed.


	2. Moving In

**Chapter Two**

 **An: So this would have been posted sooner, but my computer shut down randomly and apparently didn't save it like I told it to, but that's okay cause I love this version a lot more. Anyways I'm sure you hate me for giving Wendy an incurable illness. I'm sorry but it had to be done for the story. So, now here's chapter two.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy woke up wrapped in warmth and softness. Hushed voices drifted to her ears. They sounded muffled and distorted. Her dry warm clothes and the blanket covering her felt like heaven after so many nights without their comforts. The fluffy soft pillow beckoned her back to sleep. Suddenly, almost instantly her mind cleared and fear set in. Sitting up, in the blink of an eye, she took in her surroundings. She was in a queen size bed in a white room. The walls were bare and clean and the carpet was a soft orange color. There was a small light brown dresser with her boxed up belongings resting upon it. The blanket covering her was a soft cream color that matched the pillow cases. The outfit she'd worn yesterday lay freshly laundered at the foot of the bed. There were two beautifully crafted windows on either side of the bed, gentle creamy curtains trimmed in orange lace.

Pulling back the covers, Levy excited the bed and noticed her body was hidden in a large black tee shirt. The hem of the shirt tickled her legs, falling just above the knee. Her mind, acutely aware that she wore nothing under the shirt, recognized it to be a man's shirt. Curiously, Levy lifted the front of the shirt to her nose. The shirt smelt strong and metallic, almost like leather and iron in a strange way. It was definitely a unique scent, seeing as iron didn't really have a scent.

Deciding to find out more about her whereabouts, Levy went to step towards the door only to pause and look down. Her feet were wrapped in soft white socks. Bandages covered the places where she'd gotten cut sleeping in the streets. A blush crept over her face as she thought about the cut she had on her upper inner thigh and hoped it wasn't the owner of the shirt who'd cleaned and dressed her wounds. Quickly pushing that thought away, Levy exited the room only to run into a large brick like chest. Falling to the ground, Levy looked up into a pair of blood colored eyes.

"Good to know yer up, but ya should watch where yer goin' shrimp." Gajeel held out a hand to her, helping her up. Turning slightly to the right, he kicked open a door and yelled, "LAXUS, GET YER HAIRY ASS OUTTA MY BED AND EAT!"

Turning away from her he started down the hallway, motioning her to follow. Deciding it best to do as he asked she fell into step behind him, questions rolling around inside her head. Turning a corner, they were met with a peculiar sight.

Sting was asleep in a plate of scrambled eggs, bits of which were smashed up one side of his nose cavity. Next to him, his kitten was laying with its head on his slice of toast. Rogue sat in a chair not far away with a terrified expression on his face as he tried to find words of comfort for the crying woman next to him. His kitten caught in a death grip by the same woman. Juvia was bawling over some guy who lit up her world but hardly gave her the time of day. She was slowly crushing the kitten to her chest.

Gajeel sighed and kicked Sting's chair out from under him, accidentally setting off a chain of events. The teenager hit the ground, waking up instantly and bouncing to his feet with a poorly aimed fist. The fist made contact with Rogue's head sending the black haired boy's face right into Juvia's chest, knocking both of them to the ground. Juvia yelped tossing her arms out sending the kitten airborne. Her knee flew up connecting with Rogue's core. Levy caught the airborne kitten as the boy doubled over, heaving and released his partially digeasted breakfast all over the feet of Laxus, who had just entered the room. Laxus growled and landed a punch to Rogue's face causing Rogue to go down and Sting's foot to meet Laxus's stomach. Juvia slapped Sting knocking him back a little to trip over Rogue and smash his kitten with his ass, earning him a few scratches to his own rear.

Gajeel, pissed over the mess in his kitchen snapped, "SHUT YER TRAPS AND PLANT YER SHIT IN A CHAIR!"

Not wanting to anger their host more, Rogue and Sting planted their behinds in a chair while Laxus left to clean the puke off his feet and Juvia tended to the kitten who'd been sat on in all the commotion. Pulling out a mop and bucket from the closet, Gajeel handed it to Rogue. Getting the point without being told, Rogue set about cleaning up his mess. Levy turned to Gajeel who pointed to a seat next to Sting that had a leather jacket on it. Deciding she should get out of his way for now she moved to take the seat. Laxus rejoined the group and sat in the chair next to Juvia. Looking around the table, it became apparent that Gajeel would be sitting next to the tiny blunette.

"So, Levy, how'd you meet Coffin Bait and Perpetual Bedhead?" Gajeel looked over to her from the stove where more eggs were being scrambled.

"Coffin Bait? Perpetual Bedhead?" Her brown eye looked around the room confused.

"I believe he's referring to myself and Sting," Rogue informed her.

"Oh, thank you, Kitten," Levy said with a giggle as Rogue turned red. "I met Kitten when Wendy and I first moved to town. Wendy had accidentally coughed up blood all over his shirt as we passed him on the side walk. Its because of that that he took her to a doctor and since then he's been my best friend. Later he introduced me to Pooh Bear when Jet and Droy, my friends from a previous town died in a plane crash."

The room was silent as they took in what she'd said. Then, suddenly, Laxus and Gajeel were doubled over in laughter. Tears streamed from their faces as they held their ribs. Slowly sobering, Gajeel blurted out, "How in the Hell did y'all end up with those ridiculous nicknames?!"

"She calls me Kitten because I apparently sound like a purring cat when I snore," Rogue answered.

"I watched thirty hours of Winnie the Pooh with her to keep her from crying when she found out about her friends. I now have a deep hatred for that damned bear." Sting groaned.

"Ya made a teenage boy sit through thirty hours of a fuckin' kids show so ya wouldn't cry?" Gajeel asked shocked.

"I'd never seen Winnie the Pooh before and it looked so cute!" Levy tried to defend herself.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

After breakfast the five teens were sitting in Gajeel's living room relaxing a bit. Gajeel had challenged Rogue to a match on some game for the right to call him Kitten while Laxus and Sting argued over which band was better, Nickleback or Metallica. Juvia sat cuddling the kittens half to death as Levy watched the boys, thinking about how good it felt to hang out with friends again.

"So, Levy, how would you like to live in a home again?" Sting asked.

"Well, it would be nice to have a home again, but I still can't afford a place."

"Would you consider moving in with a friend?" Rogue jumped into the conversation.

"Not if it meant free-loading off them. I prefer to take care of myself and my sister."

"Well, tough luck princess," Laxus said with a laugh.

Levy gave him a funny look. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Juvia excused herself. A few minutes later, she returned with a crew of men carrying a couple boxes and directed them towards two of the bedrooms. Levy looked to Gajeel, curiosity blooming in her eyes.

"Levy, meet Gajeel Redfox, Fairy graduate, construction worker for the Dreyer Homes for the Homeless, and heir to the fortune of multimillionaire guitarist, Metalicana Redfox." Sting laughed, earning him a thump upside the head.

"Yer sister should be arrivin' shortly via chauffeur. Yer stayin' with me." Gajeel never took his eyes off the game. "Wendy will stay in the room by the bathroom and ya get the room ya woke up in. Juvia took yer measurements and called Chelia for Wendy's sizes."

"So the men with the boxes?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"They're droppin' off clothes fer ya and yer sister." Gajeel explain, "and ya ain't gonna argue. I already informed Wendy's school that she has been takin' in by me. Ya no longer have ta worry. Wendy knows, she's excited."

"But why?"

"For fucks sake, yer homeless and sixteen! Shut up and go get dressed. We're goin' out. Ya need to get more then just clothes, Shrimp."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Wendy opened the door to Chelia's home to find a limo sitting outside. A tall man with a mane of orange hair smiled at her as he opened the door to the vehicle. Shocked, the twelve year old just staired.

"Miss Wendy, I presume?" His voice sweet, a certain charm to it made her blush. "I'm here to escort you to your sister. Please take your seat and we'll arrive in approximately ten minutes."

"Um, okay. Thank you, Mr.-"

"You may call me Loke. Miss, please buckle your seat belt."

Ten minutes later, the limo stopped outside of a large gray apartment complex. Loke opened her door before offering Wendy his arm. Taking it, the young blunette was lead forward towards the door of the third apartment to the right. The door was black with silver letters across it that read _Redfox._ The windows were closed and the curtains drawn. Just as they reached the door, it flew open releasing another small blunette who slammed into the younger of the two sending them both flying into the yard laughing.

Wendy sat up smiling at her sister. Levy wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain black tee that fit her perfectly. Her blue locks were pulled back by a black silk headband. The wild locks had been washed, conditioned and even brushed. Wendy looked down at the most surprising of all, the pair of black converse that protected the older girls feet from the elements. Raising an eyebrow, Wendy looked up to meet her sister's big brown orbs.

"Wendy, its amazing! You have to come see it!" Levy shrieked, pulling the younger girl to her feet and rushing her into the apartment, past a group of teenagers and into a blue room.

The room had soft pale blue walls and a sky blue carpet. Shelves of newly bought stuffed animals and books lined one of the smaller walls. A large flat screen TV was mounted to the wall above a shelf containing a PS4, a DVD player, and a cable box. The dresser was full of beautiful clothes and the closet held more shoes and dresses than she's seen in her entire life.

"What is this?" Wendy whispered, looking around the room in awe.

"Your room, Short-stack." Jumping at the sudden deep voice behind her, Wendy spun around to find a mountain of a man with waist length black hair that fell in unique spikes down his back. A black headband wrapped around his head keeping the unruly locks from his face. A gray tee pulled tight over his well defined muscles showed the deep scars on his arms. Cut off finger less leather gloves wrapped around his hands and chains fell from his jeans, "Welcome to your new home."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: okay so this is a short chapter, but I promise there will be more later that are longer. Anyways, I'm crying due to the release of chapter 488 in the series. I finally read it. WHAT THE FUCK, HIRO MASHIMA! HOW COULD YOU?!**


	3. Iron Powder and Missing Child

Chapter Three

 **AN: So, this story has gained rapid popularity. Thank you all! Well, let's continue, shall we?**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy woke up in her bed a week later still trying to adjust to her new home. She could hear Wendy and Gajeel in the living room playing Little Big Planet on Gajeel's PS3, laughing as they gave voices to their characters. Listening to them have a good time, suddenly made Levy very sad. One day this would end. Wendy would pass on to the next life and Levy will have to leave. This wasn't her home. This wasn't her room. The walls, the blankets, the books, and TV, it would all be taken away and she'd be all alone and homeless. She knew this. It was why she couldn't let herself get comfortable. Why she hadn't bothered to unpack.

Sighing, Levy drug herself from the soft folds of her bed. She stood for a while in the mirror, taking in her reflection. Her hair was wild, locks of blue sticking out all over her head, a crown of knotted curls. Her lips were pale and chapped from the time she'd spent on the streets. Her eyes looked sad and tired. Putting on her best smile she went to the closet, now filled with thousands of beautiful outfits and pulled out her small backpack full of clothes from the floor. Dressing in a pair of Daisy Duke cut off denim shorts and a white crop top, she went to leave the room, pausing at the conversation going on in the living room. She put her ear to the door to listen.

"Where ya goin', kid?" Gajeel's growl was muffled by the wood.

"Levy's not up yet. She's usually up at the crack of dawn. I was going to go check on her."

"Let 'er sleep. We'll wake 'er up when we get back." There came a faded jingle of keys from somewhere in the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Wendy's sweet melodic voice filled the hallway as they went to leave.

"I got a surprise fer ya." The door to the apartment shut cutting off their voices.

Leaving her room, Levy went to the kitchen in search of food. It was a little past seven and it didn't look like anyone had made breakfast yet, so Levy decided to make everyone some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She turned on the radio as she moved about the room to the beat of Papa Roach's song _Last Resort_. Pulling a skillet from the rack above the sink (with the help of a chair) she quickly scrambled a small bowl of eggs, made a few sunny-side-up for Wendy and even poached and boiled a couple. Then, using the same skillet, she fried up some bacon, chopping a handful into bacon bits and adding them into the pancake mix and scrambled eggs. Once the bacon was done she rinsed the grease from the pan and used it for pancakes. She made a few with bacon bits, a few with fresh strawberries, and a few with chocolate chips. She used her left over eggs, bacon, and fruit to make the special breakfast omelet Wendy loved.

Once she finished cooking, she set the table, pouring two glasses of orange juice and a glass of milk and placing a bowl of freshly cut fruit in the center of the table. Just as she was placing her dirty dishes in the fresh soap water in the right hand sink, she heard the door open and Wendy start singing along to Evanescence's _My Immortal_. Smiling, Levy went to greet her sister and Gajeel.

The apartment smelt heavenly as Gajeel and Wendy came through the front door. The kitchen radio was playing a beautiful rock melody sung by a haunting female vocalist and the small twelve year old next to him didn't miss a beat jumping into the song. Levy came around the corner to greet them looking as free-spirited and strange as the day he had met her; her smile as radiant as ever.

If he were being honest with himself he'd have said she was beautiful. A wild angel gracing the soft carpets of his once quiet and lonely home, bringing with her the energetic beat of rock and the wonderful smell of a home cooked meal. Life followed the strange girl and her sister, even if life was limited for the younger blunette. They brought a sense of love and warmth into his life and he knew already that a day would come when his home would be silent and cold again, a day would come when he'd miss his strange new companions. The iron heart inside him would cease to melt at the warm smiles that met his growl in the morning and the soft snores that floated from the once empty rooms at night. If he were honest with himself he'd ask Levy to stay with him even after Wendy departed, but he was the Iron Dragon of the upper class. The cold heart that didn't play well with others. The man who sent business men and bankers running in fear, afraid to set foot in the Dragon's lair again.

As he entered the kitchen, Gajeel found his table set in a breakfast feast. Delicious food covered the table top, drinks were poured, and seats set out. Wendy was filling her plate as Levy went to finish the dishes before sitting down to eat with them. His plate was bare, but as he neared the table he realized it was due to Levy having made multiple versions of the food to fit everyone's particular taste buds. He sat down and started to fill his plate with bacon pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit when he remembered his favorite ingredient was missing.

Gajeel walked to the back of the kitchen, towards the pantry. As he passed Levy, the tiny woman turned to face him with a whip of her head. "Is something wrong with breakfast?"

"No, I just need to get somethin' for mine."

"What is it?" Curiosity sparkled like a diamond in the gypsy's eyes.

"Powdered iron." His blunt answer held no sarcasm or humor, it was merely an answer to her question. Levy's delicate blue eyebrows shot into her hairline at the remark, an unspoken question held tightly to the tip of her tongue like an invisible lover as he pulled a bag of ground up, powdery iron from the pantry door. The man gave an explanation in the form of a growl, "medical condition."

"What kind of medical condition makes a man eat ground up metal?" The twelve year old asked joining them in the kitchen.

"Lack of iron in the blood and a body that refuses to absorb it into the blood stream unless its in this form."

"How often do you have to eat it?" Levy asked leaning forward to look at the powder shining in the morning sunlight glistening through the kitchen window.

It was strange to Gajeel that his house had changed so much in such a short span of time. The kitchen window was open for the first time in two years, the entire place smelt of baked goods and flowers, the walls had been washed, the floors vacuumed, swept, and mopped, laundry was always done, dishes never sat in the sink, the trash never overflowed, and the windows were spotless. There were days when Gajeel forgot what it was like to live alone. His new life made him feel complete, causing dread to build up inside his heart of the day he'd have to say goodbyes to the blue haired child dancing in the kitchen. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't want to see her grow weak, faded, and wither away to nothing before finally passing on. The man gave that sweet smile and kind eyes his heart the day she moved in.

The wild angel pressing against him to see his bag of iron dust had changed his life in a bigger way. Sure, the kid made him smile and had stolen his heart with her love for life, but that damned gypsy princess, with her cooking, cleaning, and crazy life style, made his blood sing, his heart race, and his palms sweat. She turned him from a fearsome beast to a nervous, tongue-tied preteen boy in front of a porn star. Her eyes took his breath away, those blue locks begged to be touched, and her lips, God, those lips. He knew he was falling for a girl who would run once Wendy left, but Gajeel couldn't help himself. He had fallen for his gypsy angel.

"Every morning with breakfast and every night with dinner," he finally grunted out. "Let's eat."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

It had been a long day for Gajeel. It was a beautiful Wednesday afternoon, perfect weather to work in, but everything that could go wrong did. Some time in the days before hand, rats had gotten into the wires the team had set aside for the new house's electrical system. They ate through almost half of them. The window company and the lumber company delivered the wrong materials, Natsu accidentally nailed Grey to the wall, Mira knocked Eric unconscious with a two-by-four, and Elfman blew out his back trying to carry more shingles then he was able to up a ladder. Lucy couldn't find the order form for the lumber so now they had piles of birch when they needed oak. It couldn't possibly get worse, right?

Wrong. As Gajeel stepped through the door of the apartment, he knew something was wrong. It was only seven thirty and Wendy wasn't at the door to greet him, Levy hadn't started dinner, and Rogue was standing in the living room on the phone with the police. He was giving a description of a small blunette with big brown eyes in a blue, green, and yellow dress. When he saw Gajeel, he silently pointed to Wendy's room. Dread filled him as he moved toward the bright blue door, but he could never prepare himself for the sight he was about to see.

Levy was sitting on Wendy's bed. Her hair sprung from her head in wild, curly spikes held back with a gold headband. Tears streamed down her face and worry filled her eyes. Her skin was unusually pale and she was clearly very upset. "Levy?"

The blunette looked up at him, her gaze empty and broken. "Wendy, she's missing."

Gajeel felt as though the world had collapsed around him. He'd be lying if he said that the small girl hadn't infiltrated his heart. He felt like a father to her. His sight began to darken, his heart pounded, a strange buzzing filled his head, and his palms began to sweat. He pulled Levy into a hug and whispered something into her ear before leaving the room, dialing his phone.

"Laxus, round up as many people as ya can. I need help." Gajeel growled into the mouth piece of his cell as he moved towards the warehouse, Fairy Tail. "Wendy's missing. Meet at Fairy Tail. We need to find her."

Levy stood in the window by the door watching, waiting for anyone to bring her news of her baby sister. Gajeel had disappeared about three hours ago with a promise that he'd bring Wendy home. It was pushing eleven at night and Levy couldn't help it as her mind played out every single possibility of what happened. She went through rape, murder, kidnap, and severe injury scenarios as well as a few lost track of time at a friends, new boyfriend, and got lost ones. By the time it hit midnight, she had crossed over to the absurd, with attacks from escaped zoo animals, suicide attempts, and ran away due to pregnancy.

Finally, about twelve thirty, she decided to sit down. She set the house phone and the cell phone Gajeel had bought her on the coffee table in front of her and put in a kid's movie to try to easy her nerves. She made herself a cup of tea and grabbed a muffin from the counter before settling into her favorite spot on the couch. Levy pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.

Just after one in the morning, Gajeel came home to find Levy asleep on the couch, _Finding Nemo_ playing on the TV. Only the strange little blunette would watch a movie about a missing kid to find comfort while her own sister was missing. Shaking his head he picked the tiny woman up and carried her towards her room.

"Please don't leave me," the soft sleepy voice barely heard over the movie made the man pause to look down at his roommate. "Gajeel."

Levy was still sound asleep, talking as she drifted through her dreams, but those whispered, pain filled words ripped his heart to shreds. Gajeel pulled the girl a little closer and walked down the hall. Glad the girl left her door open, Gajeel slid into her room, surprised to see it hadn't changed at all. Her gypsy bag was still packed and lay forgotten on the foot of her bed. The clothes in the closest went untouched, the TV was still unplugged and the DVD player still in its box sat on the dresser. She may be staying here, but Levy didn't see this as her home, Gajeel realized, she thought she was only here til Wendy moved on to the next world. Those crimson eyes looked down at the girl in his scarred, pierced arms. Didn't she know he wanted her to stay even after?

Laying the girl in her bed, Gajeel left the room for the living room. As he shut Levy's door, Laxus's ringtone began to sing from him pocket. Hope filled his soul as he answered, "Yea?"

"We found her."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: So this chapter was a little shorter than originally planned, but I wanted to get it out to you guys. R &R please.**


	4. Babies and Attacks

Chapter Four

 **AN** **: Who's ready for shout outs? I want every one to know Celestialmoon163, Fairypaige98,** **Mewhee89, Inked Siren, and Erzascarletwolf250 are amazing and inspire me to finish my fanfictions. Today, June, 29** **th** **, is also Erzascarletwolf250's birthday. She turned twenty-one today so Happy Birthday, my dear. Now lets get on with Chapter Four of Wild Angel. Shall we see where Wendy was hiding out?**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Where's Wendy?" Gajeel asked pushing his way through his group of friends. Laxus stood at the front of the group, a look of pain on his face.

"Gajeel, I think you should come with me." The blonde's voice was empty and broken.

"Where the fuck is Wendy?" The angered growl caused a few in the crowd to jump. "She better be okay, Laxus."

"Wendy's fine, but there's something you should know." The man looked down before speaking again. "Wendy's pregnant."

Laxus was suddenly slammed into the wall behind him, Gajeel's fists balled in his yellow tank top. The raven haired man was inches from his face, anger filled his eyes. The man watched as friends and family alike backed away from his closest friend. Those familiar crimson eyes were thirsty for blood and Laxus knew he had pissed off the man before him.

"Wendy is fuckin' twelve. What the fuck do you mean she's pregnant?"

"We found her bawling her eyes out in Romeo's room. Wakaba and Macao said she'd been there all night just curled up against the boy crying. When we finally got the kids to open up, Romeo handed us a pregnancy test that read positive. They said Wendy was scared to go home and face Levy. It's not Romeo's, so don't try to kill the boy. Apparently, Wendy was seeing an older kid. A senior in high school named Doranbolt." Laxus explained. "No one's found the father yet. Look, Gajeel, Wendy's pretty freaked out and scared right now. She knows she's living on limited life and can't raise a child. She doesn't even know if she has enough time to carry the baby full term, but she says she wants to try."

"Why," Gajeel whispered. "Why does she want to do it?"

"She want's to leave someone behind for Levy. Once Wendy's gone, Levy won't have anyone so Wendy wants to give her someone." Laxus said gently.

"She's twelve. She should be more worried about her grades and friends. Not givin' birth to a babe before she dies!" Gajeel's fist met with the wall just beside Laxus's head. "She's a child, damn it!"

"Gajeel, you need to get a hold of yourself before you see the girl. She's already freaked out enough. You need to calm down so you can help her!" Laxus yelled, pushing Gajeel back.

"I know, I just-" Gajeel growled, "She's a child, Laxus. How do ya tell a child with a life growin' inside her dyin' body that everythin's goin' to be okay?"

"You don't. You tell her you're there for her and the baby. You tell her you love her and you're not upset with her. You pamper the fuck out of her. You help her prepare for the baby and set things up for them for when she's gone."

"I don't think I can. She's dyin' at twelve. She's pregnant and dyin' when she's barely begun to live."

"I know, Gajeel." Laxus clapped him on the shoulder. "Take a deep breath and lets go get her."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Wendy sat on the bed in Romeo's room. The blue walls gave her a calming peace as she sat staring at them. The room wasn't large, but it was decently spacious. The gray carpet had various stains from a lifetime of spilling food and drinks. The window looked out onto a large field full of apple trees. The Conbolt Orchard was famous for its green apples that grew twice as large as normal apples. The bed was a soft full bed with a blanket that appeared to be made of different colored flames. Posters and wall decals of dragons covered the wall beside the window and dirty clothes and dishes lay forgotten around the room. She could hear Macao and Wakaba talking in the next room.

"Poor girl. I'd hate to be her when Gajeel shows up. You remember when Lucy got pregnant by that pink haired moron last year?"

"Lucy is his cousin. This girl's like a daughter to him. Its going to be a hell of a lot worse for her."

"Did you hear that the baby dad is almost six years older than her? What kind of sicko goes for little girls?"

"Not just little girls, but terminally ill ones at that."

A loud crash came from the front of the house. Wakaba and Macao were yelling something about just having fixed that door when the bedroom door opened revealing a very worried looking Gajeel. His raven hair was matted and worked over as if he had been running his hands over it again and again. He was still in yesterday's clothes. Sleep deprivation showed in his eyes. Gajeel took calm, determined strides into the room and pulled Wendy into a hug. The small girl began to weep into his shoulder. "Let's go home, Wendy."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Gajeel opened the door to find Levy curled up on the floor in front of the couch crying herself into dehydration. Her arms were crossed, hands digging into her flesh. Her knees were in her chest causing short breaths and hyperventilating. Blood pooled around her, darkening the floor and striking fear into Gajeel's heart. The large man turned quickly, blocking Wendy from view. He quickly shut her out of the house with a simple, "stay here."

Gajeel ran to Levy's side, "Levy, are ya okay? What happened?"

"Gajeel, help." Levy rolled to her side revealing a deep gash across her stomach. "It hurts."

Gajeel stared at the wound for a minute. It was too deep to have been self afflicted. The wound was just below her belly button to the right near her hip. About four inches long and an inch deep, the wound appeared to be a slash wound from a knife. Looking around, the living room was completely destroyed. The coffee table was overturned, the couch was off centered, TV on the floor, shelving busted leaving books and electronics spread out on the bloody floor.

A closer look at Levy showed her clothes were torn. Her dress was hanging by a strap, her fishnet leggings torn. Somehow, Gajeel noticed her lacy panties were across the room torn apart and hanging from a chair. Nothing in the building was missing, meaning this wasn't a buglary. The intruder wasn't after riches. Gajeel growled and scooped up the small blunette gently. He balanced her on one arm as he reached for his phone. "Levy, did they touch ya?"

"No. They tried but I fought them. They slashed at me as a threat but I tripped into it. I'm sorry."

"Don't ya dare apologize to me. Yer safe and thats all I care about. Now lets get ya fixed up. I'll have Laxus take Wendy to Mira's."

"You found Wendy?" Levy tried to get away from him.

"Look, Shrimp, ya can see yer sister after ya get patched up. I ain't lettin' ya put stress on her and her babe-" Gajeel paused as he realized what he'd said. This was not good.

"HER WHAT?!" Gajeel almost dropped the girl as her scream echoed in his ears.

"Ya keep that voice of yer's down or i'll drop ya on yer ass. Ya hear me, Shrimp?" Gajeel grunted, dialing Laxus's number. After a short pause, one that seemed endless as Levy pouted, puffing out her cheeks and narrowed her eyes on him, Gajeel spoke, "Laxus, its me. Come get Wendy, take her to Mira. Levy's hurt."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy lay in a hospital bed, listening to the heart monitor beside her as the ER doctors cleaned and stitched her cut. The pain medication coursed through her veins leaving her numb and incoherent. Gajeel sat holding her hand above her head in attempts to keep her calm. The warmth from his hand spread through her, the only feeling she felt. The lights above her hurt her head as she stared up towards them.

After what seemed like forever, the doctors finished the stitches saying she was free to go so long as she took it easy. A few police officers awaited outside her door to speak with her about the attack.

"Miss McGarden, can you please tell us in your own words what happened?"

"I woke up to someone pounding on the apartment door. I answered the door and a man with short black hair and blue eyes was standing in the door way, grinning. He told me a little birdie told him Gajeel had eye candy living with him and he just had to see for himself. I asked if he was friends with Gajeel, the man said he knew him from when they were younger. The guy pushed past me into the apartment saying he planned to wait for Gajeel inside. I made myself some tea and rejoined him in the living room. He made several advances towards me, and I kept pushing him off. He pushed me against the couch and I fought with him managing to get back on my feet. My clothes were torn and he'd ripped off my panties but he hadn't been able to touch me. He pulled out a knife saying if I didn't give him what he wanted he'd hurt me. I tried to re-position my footing as he swung the knife around. I slid on a torn piece of clothing and fell forward into the blade as he swung it. As I fell I could hear Gajeel's loud truck coming down the road. The man ran and a few minutes later Gajeel found me and brought me here."

"Did he give you a name?"

"Eric. But I don't know if its real or not. It took him a long time to answer when asked for it."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy and Gajeel returned home around noon to find Laxus, Mira, Wendy, Rogue, and Sting cleaning up the living room. The furniture had been righted and the books picked up. The torn remainders of clothing had been tossed and the shattered tea cup swept up. Mira was sponging clean the blood, while Laxus put up some new shelves. Rogue re-positioned the electronics and Sting put the books back on the shelf. Wendy swept and vacuumed the floors around them. It was the most amazing thing they'd ever seen.

Levy decided to make food for their helpful guests. Heading into the kitchen, she pulled out a package of cheese, bread and butter. She greased a pan and set about making some grilled cheese sandwiches. Once the sandwiches were almost done she opened a can of tomato soup, pouring it into a pot and heating it.

"Lunch is served!" Levy yelled putting twenty Sandwiches and seven bowls of soup on the table.

The group all sat around the table laughing and joking together. Laxus teased Rogue and Sting while Mira and Wendy talked about baby names. Levy and Gajeel talked about Wendy's condition, the events of the last few weeks, and the future.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel said getting more than just Levy's attention. "I want ya to stay even after, uh, ya know."

"What?" Levy's face was masked in shock.

"Levy, he's saying he wants you to stay here with him after I die. I hope by then my baby's born and you'll have them to care for. You should stay. That way you and the baby will have company," Wendy spoke up.

"Yea, what short-shit said." Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "What do ya say? Will ya stay by my side?"

"Sure, Gajeel. I'll stay."

"Good, now will ya actually unpack and make yer room the way ya want it?"

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: I know it was a bit shorter then usual, but I haven't had much time to write and you all have waited patiently for an update. So I started writing this on 6-29 and now its 7-3 and I finally finished it. I meant to have it up by the end of the night on the 29** **th** **, but failed. Sorry guys.**


	5. Feelings: Rage, Love, Sadness, and Fear

Chapter Five

 **AN: Guys, all stories have been updated since I got internet back. Moved into my own place and it's been hard getting internet. I am sorry for the wait. Heads up, ladies and gents, feelings awaits in this chapter.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

It had been four months since Wendy ran off. Her child growing rapidly in her small womb. Wendy had finally told the others that Doranbolt had been found touring a few prestigious colleges when the small girl found out she was pregnant. He had just got back into town a few days ago. He had, unfortunately, become acquainted with the fists of Laxus and Gajeel as he stepped from the plane. Confused, he sat in the dirt as Mira and Levy tired to reign in the brooding, violent men, only for things to become crystal clear as Wendy walked from between the arguing duos, stomach slightly extended. She held a photo from the ultrasound and a small note saying it's a boy. Doranbolt began to cry as he held tight to Wendy. His whispered voice repeating how sorry he was.

Gajeel had drug the crying kid to his feet and forced him into an empty room so the two could talk.

"What the fuck were ya thinking?" Gajeel growled. "She's a fucking child. A really sick and quickly fading child!"

"Will you hear me out before you condemn me?" Doranbolt asked with a sigh. Gajeel could see the pain inside the boy as he watched him sit down on the floor and lift his sleeve. On his slightly tan toned skin was a hospital wrist band.

"Ya got fifteen minutes," he finally sighed.

"Four years ago I was diagnosed with a heart defect. As the years went on it got worse. I was given a year maybe two to live last week. When I met Wendy I was visiting Miss Porlyusica for my bi-weekly examination. She came running past me at full speed and tripped over my bag. I helped her up and we started talking. I never told her I was dying. We started hanging out and talking more often. I fell in love with her but not in a normal way. I found peace in her presence and warmth in her voice. I never wanted more than just her companionship. Then one day, she came to me crying. She begged me to take her, I refused for almost a year. There was this party just before school let out, I got really wasted. I remember a girl being there. I knew she made me feel something unique. When I woke up the next day, Wendy was laying beside me. I freaked out and told her she shouldn't have let me do that. I got mad and I left. I haven't talked to her since. I just got back from an emergency heart surgery and I was hoping to pack up and leave before I ran into her again, but now I can't leave. Not like this, not when she's-," Doranbolt sobbed into his hands as Gajeel sat glaring at him.

"What ya did was disgusting and wrong. Ya touched a child as an adult. I should have ya arrested, but ya won't live long enough for it to do much good, and neither will she. Ya might as well help her through this, but yer family is not to have contact with her or the child and as soon as the child is born yer not to talk to Wendy ever again."

"Yes, sir."

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Gajeel watched as a very wide, unbalanced Wendy struggled to set the table around her eight month along child. Her skeletal body looked so out of place and ill proportioned with her large beach ball sized stomach. Her son was growing so big in such a small time. Something in the large man told him his sweet, young companion was nearing her end and, honestly, he wasn't sure her sister nor himself were ready to say goodbye.

Levy hadn't left her room at all that day. The small blunette had told her younger sister that she wasn't feeling well and had locked herself into the now library styled orange room. Sneaking away from the child, Gajeel found himself in front of the door with a bottle of sprite and a box of saltine crackers. He knew she wasn't actually sick, but he'd do anything he could to help the scared, grieving girl sell her story in front of Wendy.

"Shrimp?" His voice was calm and easy going as he knocked on the door, "I brought ya something to settle yer stomach."

"Thank you, Gajeel, really, but I'm fine. I promise." Her muffled, broken voice shook his core and broke something inside of him. Looking behind him, Gajeel noticed Wendy had sat down in the living room to watch a movie and was no longer in eye sight.

"Shrimp, let me in. We need to talk." Gajeel sighed as he waited for the blunette to respond. He heard the lock click a second before the door opened only a crack.

Levy's walls were covered in books. There were large text books littering her desk and supernatural novels lay spread out across the floor. Historical novels, biographies, romance, horror, detective, and tragedies lined the shelves along side her comedies, fairy tales, sci-fi, and feel good stories. There were pet based novels, true stories, and religious stories as well as spell books ranging from voodoo to Wicca, and even a bible. She had medical books, biology, psychology, and law books. Encyclopedias lay open to random pages on her dresser.

Her bed was a nest of pillows, stuffed animals, and blankets. Beauty and the Beast lay on her pillow, its pages yellowed and dog-eared. A stuffed kitten sat beside it, bearing tear stains and a small tear just above his right eye. A mess of oranges and greens spilled from the bed in silken rivers. Her slippers poking out from under more books just in front of a book covered nightstand.

A picture lay on the bedside table capturing a moment of extreme joy as Levy, perched on Gajeel's back, held up her hand in a perfect peace sign. Gajeel grinned as he watched the blunette over his shoulder as Wendy laughed from her hiding spot just below the giant man's right arm. It was the day, about a month ago, that they had gone out shopping for baby things. Gajeel smiled to himself, remembering that day fondly. They hadn't bought much for the baby, but Gajeel had caught Levy staring at a sterling silver ring with a diamond rose perched perfectly on the slim band. Wanting to see the girl smile, he had bought her the ring as a surprise. Wendy had bought a new rendition of a Polaroid camera and had insisted on taking as many pictures as possible.

"Gajeel," Levy's voice drew in his attention. It was small, broken, and raspy as if she'd been crying herself into dehydration.

"Shrimp, are ya okay?" Gajeel asked turning to face her. The moment he did, he instantly regret it. The small blunette wore nothing more then a crop top black tee shirt that clung to her like a second skin and a pair of lacy boxer like panties. Her hair lay in a wild mess of azure tangles. A black ribbon wrapped around her throat to form a choker styled necklace as a small chain dangled the ring he bought her just below the hollow of her throat. Pale silken legs called for his attention and her hip bones poked out from above her lace, making his mouth water.

"I will be. Don't worry about me, okay." Levy sighed, a single lock of blue swayed just above her button like nose.

"It's gonna be okay." The words sounded strange as they echoed in his ears. "I won't leave ya to hurt alone."

Levy gave a weak smile as she stepped closer to him. Her delicate arms slide up his chest to lock behind the nape of his neck. Feminine softness pressed against his muscles as another, much further south, muscle grew firm. The blue whirl-wind of curls rested just under his pecs, teasing him with the sweet scent of her shampoo.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but dammit, Shorty, if ya keep touching me while dressed in such a teasing outfit, we're gonna have a problem." Gajeel growled through his teeth, eyes clenched shut. Dammit, that sounded so lame.

Levy looked up at him, shock filling her eyes. "What?"

"Hate to break it to ya gypsy ass, but ya got a body like none other and if ya keep teasing me with it, I'll have to lock myself up just to keep from taking a bite out of it." Gajeel groaned. Why did he keep saying stupid things?

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice begged him to look at her. Opening his crimson orbs, he peered into her red rimmed brown eyes, his control evaporating like ice over a lava pit. "Shut up."

Her arms pulled him down as she lifted herself up onto her toes. Soft warmth stole his breath as her lips brushed against his filling him with disbelief. Her tongue prodded his own lips, begging for entrance until he finally gave in. Butterscotch and white chocolate latte kissed his taste buds, driving him wild with sweetness. Only his gypsy angel would taste like candy and coffee, filling him with warmth. Soft legs wrapped around his middle as he lifted her from the floor. Pulling back, he looked to her for permission to go further. Uncertainty filled her eyes, however, as she waged her own internal war. Smiling, he set her back on her feet.

"Come on, lets go eat with Wendy. We'll continue this another time." His soft words had her looking away.

"Gajeel, what are we?" Her words seemed to bounce around inside his head, blocking all thought.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

"Levy, let's go." Wendy's voice filtered through the air. "It's time."

In a flash of an eye nine months had passed. Wendy's water broke while she was helping her sister with the dishes. Gajeel had ran to get the car and Doranbolt had called ahead to the hospital. Levy helped Wendy find her way to the car and sat with the child's head in her lap. The small blunette's forehead was bathed in sweat as she panted and moaned.

Wendy was fading over the last few months, her illness getting the best of her. She was paler then ever, her face hollowed and her limbs thin. Her growing stomach the only part of her that wasn't thinning. Dark circles draped from her eyes and her hair had become dull and lifeless. If she survived the birth it would be a miracle.

They reached the hospital fasted then Levy was ready to. She wanted to hold her sister a little longer, but the pain in Wendy's eyes hurt her. She knew she was losing her sister, but the soon to be seventeen year old was scared. Scared of being without her sister, scared of living alone with Gajeel, scared of adopting two young children into her life. Gajeel had never answered her question, leaving her insecure as Wendy's life hung dangerously close to the edge. Fear gripped her heart as Wendy was helped to her room. Taking deep breathes, she followed the nurse to the waiting room where she was left alone with Gajeel.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel called Levy back into her body. Her brown eyes met his red ones as the large man took a deep breath and turned towards the gym bag in the chair next to him. "I got something to ask ya."

"WE NEED EMERGENCY ASSISSTANCE IN LABOR ROOM 113! I REPEAT EMERGENCY ASSISSTANCE NEEDED IN ROOM 113!"

"Wendy!" Gajeel and Levy gasped in horror.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: Sorry, Guys! I know I'm leaving off on a huge cliffhanger. Does Wendy live to see her baby's newborn face? Will Doranbolt survive to help raise the life he played a large part in creating? Are Levy and Gajeel a couple? What's Gajeel's Question? Will the story end when Wendy passes away? I'm sorry to say that these questions will have to wait until the next chapter. Also, I sort have rushed this chapter. I just wasn't feeling it this week. If any of you've read my story Saving Levy, now complete, then you already know what's been going on from the AN from the last chapter. There will be a sequel to both Saving Levy and Wild Angel.**

 **I'm not planning to end Wild Angel any time soon. Wendy's part to play may be ending, but there's still life to the story. Eric, the attempted rapist will make another appearance, Doranbolt still has a part to play, Levy and Gajeel have some things they need to work out, and we need to explore Levy's psyche after losing Wendy. I plan to keep the story going for a while yet so please keep reading.**

 **I sort of shorted you on the story with this chapter, but it was super hard to write. I could have went into great detail with Wendy's pregnancy, but it would have just made you love her more and wish death upon my head once I killed her off. I'll write more in the next chapter. Promise!**


	6. A Gain and A Loss, A Song and A Storm

Chapter Six

 **AN: Ladies and Gents, I have chosen a time skip and flash backs to help forward the story. I'm sorry to say this will bring some to tears, others will probably hate me after this. I'm not sorry. And this story is far from over. Please stick around.**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Levy sat in the nursery, feeding Faye-Marie, her eyes stared without really seeing into the babe's eyes. Big, deep brown eyes set into a strange yet way too familiar face. The young baby resembled her mother with her sweet little nose, pale skin, and beautiful eyes. Doranbolt's dark hair stuck up in wisps around the girl's head.

"Levy?" Rogue sat beside the rocking chair, perched like a bird on his toes. His arms rested at the young woman's sides as his crimson gaze flashed between her and the baby. Worry lines creased his young face, aging him by at least five years.

"Yes, Kitten?" Levy's voice was quiet and cold. Robotic.

"Its been a week. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Robotic and impersonal.

"But-"

"Rogue, I said no. Faye-Marie needs her nap. Please leave," Levy stood forcing Rogue back from her as she walked towards the crib to lay the sleeping child down.

"Levy, I know you're hurting, but just know that Sting, Gajeel, Laxus, the others, and I will always be here for you. We love you." The door shut behind him as Rogue left the room, its click making the blunette jump.

Sighing, Levy turned to clean up the nursery. She had accidentally made a mess while making the baby's bottle. The screams of the hungry child has left her frazzled and tired. Her shaking hands had sprinkled baby formula and spilled water all over the floor. A bag filled with dirty diapers sat beside the old wicker rocking chair. Spit-up rags littered the table on the other side of the chair. The rest of the room was peppered with baby clothes.

"Oi, Shrimp." The door creaked open to reveal Gajeel's crimson eyes. "You have a guest."

"Hmm? Oh, Who?" The young woman asked.

"A man named Jellal. He says he's family."

"Jellal?"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Jellal stood beside the window in Gajeel's living room holding Levy's favorite picture of Wendy. His blue hair lay in wild spikes, a shade darker then Levy's sky color but still quite a bit lighter then Wendy's navy color. A red almost tribal tattoo stretched over his right eye. In his early thirties, he was tall, but not as tall as Gajeel. To look at him next to Levy you could almost believe him to be family.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jellal?" Levy spoke softly as she approached the man, "How exactly are we family, if you don't mind me asking?"

Levy stood in the entry to the hallway dressed in a pair of low hanging blue jeans that showed off her perfect hip bones and a small black tee shirt that fell just above her belly button. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, long wispy curls fell from the bunch in random locks. Her eyes were lifeless and her face cold and controlled. A black cord wrapped around her neck, Wendy's favorite ring serving as it's pendant. The small crystal and silver ring fell against the hollow of her throat, as silver bangles danced on her wrists. Her bare feet tapped anxiously against the floor.

"Levy, so you really are here. Is Wendy with you? Can I see her too?" The man, Jellal, spoke in a deep heavy voice. Emotions seemed to be boiling within him.

"Look, I can see that you are emotional at the moment, but I need answers. I don't know you." Levy spoke quiet but even as her eyes bore into the strange man.

"Right. Sorry, I forgot you were but a baby when I ran away from home. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I was only fourteen at the time, I never thought of what would happen to you, or any child born after you for that matter, when I left." The man sighed, peering through the window, "Levy, I am your older brother, Jellal. I was adopted by a man named Micah Fernandez after running away from our abusive, neglectful parents. I should have stayed to protect you and later Wendy."

"How did you find me?"

"My fiancee, Erza, is a private detective. It's how we met. I went to her ten years ago to try to find you. I was twenty one at the time and guilt ate at me. I wanted my baby sister home with me. You had to be six at the time. That's when I found out about Wendy."

"Why are you here?"

"To bring you both home with-," a sharp cry broke through the room. Faye-Marie was awake and wanting to be held.

"Please, excuse me. Faye-Marie needs my attention. Feel free to take a seat. This shouldn't take long." Levy made her way back to the nursery, tears forming in her eyes.

The fates truly hated her. To rip her beloved sister from her so soon, only to grace her with a baby the spitting image of the child lost. The only difference being her hair. Then, just as sudden as they took one sibling, they gave back another. Emotions boiled over, and tears poured over, leaving red streaks across her cheeks. Sighing, Levy lifted her poor, motherless, niece into her arms. Wendy hadn't survived the birthing process. Too weak from her illness and too young to handle the pain of labor during child birth, the beautiful now thirteen year old child had passed away taking Levy's love of life with her into the next life. Turning to head back into the living room, baby held to her chest, Levy came face to face with a tall, beautiful red head.

"I apologize for the pain this reunion has brought you, Miss Levy. My name is Erza Scarlet. I am your brother's fiancee and the one who spent ten years tracking you and your sister down. I can see now that this has caused you heartache and I am deeply sorry." The woman's voice was strong and full of honor.

"No, please, don't feel bad. I have had a rough week and have some rather upsetting news to share with both you and my- and Jellal."

"You can't say it, can you?" The red head, Erza, said tilting her head slightly, "You can't bring yourself to call him your brother. May I ask why not?"

"I don't know him. As far as my heart can tell, Rogue and Sting are more my brothers than Jellal. Please, Miss Erza, follow me to the living room. I must speak to you and him both," Levy spoke in an empty voice as she walked past the beautiful woman and out to the living room.

Jellal stood, once more, by the window while Gajeel sat quietly on the couch, offering silent support. The men looked to her as she entered the room leading Erza along behind her. Levy took a deep breath and glanced down into the face of the last bit of her sister she had left. The small baby looked up at her with big brown eyes, a smile broke across the child's face and a loud giggle rang out from the girl's tiny lungs.

"Jellal, Erza, please sit. I have something I have to tell you." Levy paused, waiting for her guests to take there seats. "Wendy has passed. She was diagnosed with leukemia a while back. She was twelve years old when Gajeel opened his home to us almost a year ago. A short while later we found out our beautiful Wendy was pregnant with the child of an eighteen year old man's child."

Gajeel stood to wrap her in his arms. Tears rained hot over her cheeks. Levy took another deep breath. "My sister held her head up high and handled her pregnancy with grace and a joy I never thought possible of a child. Last week, Wendy went into labor. The event proved to be too much- to hard on her body- and my baby took her final breath. My sister died alone, surrounded by strangers, giving birth to my niece, Faye-Marie."

"Levy," Erza reached out to take the small blunette's hand. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"I can't believe I was too late to save you both." Jellal sighed.

"I do not need saving. Wendy may have passed away, but my sister died a happy, loved, beautiful soul. I made sure my Wendy never went without. She never thought we needed saving and neither did I," Levy snarled, anger firing her veins. "We never asked Gajeel to take us in. I NEVER wanted this. We were happy on the streets."

"Levy," Jellal tried to calm her, but she wasn't done.

"NO. I will not take your pity. I am not a poor, defenseless child. Gajeel opened his home, his heart, to us, not because we wanted it or because we needed it. He asked us to stay with him because HE needed US." Silence hung in the apartment, broken only by Faye-Marie's cries. "He needed someone he could take care of. He needed a family. I had mine and Wendy never wanted more then just us, not until she realized she would leave me soon. She chose to have relations with a man six years her senior, she wanted to keep this child, not to have more family, but to leave me someone to love and care for in her absence. How dare you think us weak damsels in distress. We were fine on our own."

"Whoa there, Shrimp, take a deep breath. Yer scarin' the little one," Gajeel laughed. "Now look here, Shrimp is not my ward. Her sister and her were not just orphans to me. Ya can either beg for my girl's forgiveness or get the hell out of my apartment."

"Gajeel," Erza broke in. "Might I ask what you and Miss Levy are to each other?"

"Lady, this here is my girl and I'll break bones to see her smile or hear her sing like she did before."

"Gajeel," Levy whispered, tears flowing heavier.

"We came here to take my sisters home with us, only to find one a wild child and the other has passed away leaving behind a child of her own." Jellal looked away, "I want my family with me."

Levy looked from Gajeel to Erza, a small smile forming across her lips. The small blunette gently passed the baby to the raven haired man at her side. Stepping forward, she took Jellal's hand in hers then turned and took Erza's as well.

"What-" Jellal stared blankly at his little sister as his fiancee turned red.

"Jellal, I have my family. It's here with Gajeel, Faye-Marie, and my friends, but you have your family too. Its with Erza." Levy laced their hands together. "I am your sister by blood, but I am their family by heart. You are welcome here whenever you want to visit and you can stay the night tonight. We will all go visit Wendy in the morning."

"Ya sure, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Faye-Marie's cry woke Levy with a start. Thunder echoed in the darkness and rain hammered her window. She knew she would face Wendy's grave for the first time in a few hours and, having not slept well, felt her emotions build in her chest. Heart hammering in her ears, the young blunette crawled from her bed and made her way to the screaming child's room. Flashes of lightning danced across her toys and walls. Her Tigger nightlight cast a warm glow just to the right of the crib. A small blue dragon lay at the foot of the tiny bed.

"Hush little one, its time for bed," Levy cooed. "Let's sing a lullaby, okay?"

Levy took a breath and began to sing.

 _Little child, be not afraid_ _  
_ _though rain pounds harshly against the glass_ _  
_ _like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_ _  
_ _I am here tonight_ __

 _L_ _ittle child, be not afraid_ _  
_ _though thunder explodes and lightning flash_ _  
_ _illuminates your tear-stained face_ _  
_ _I am here tonight_ __

 _A_ _nd someday you'll know_ _  
_ _that nature is so_ _  
_ _the same rain that draws you near me_ _  
_ _falls on rivers and land_ _  
_ _on forests and sand_ _  
_ _makes the beautiful world that you'll see_ _  
_ _in the morning_ __

 _L_ _ittle child, be not afraid_ _  
_ _though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_ _  
_ _and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_ _  
_ _I am here tonight_ __

 _L_ _ittle child, be not afraid_ _  
_ _though wind makes creatures of our trees_ _  
_ _and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_ _  
_ _and I am here tonight_ __

 _F_ _or you know, once even I was a_ _  
_ _little child, and I was afraid_ _  
_ _but a gentle someone always came_ _  
_ _to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_ _  
_ _and to give a kiss goodnight_ __

 _W_ _ell now I am grown_ _  
_ _and these years have shown_ _  
_ _that rain's a part of how life goes_ _  
_ _but it's dark and it's late_ _  
_ _so I'll hold you and wait_ _  
_ _'til your frightened eyes do close_ __

 _A_ _nd I hope that you'll know..._ __

 _E_ _verything's fine in the morning_ _  
_ _the rain'll be gone in the morning_ _  
_ _but I'll still be here in the morning_

As her lullaby came to a close so did the baby's eyes. The storm raged on just outside the glass matching in perfect harmony with the one playing out in her heart. Wendy used to love that song, she'd sing it every time it stormed. Tears bubbled and pricked behind her eyes.

"Levy?"

Startled by the sudden voice, the small blunette looked up to find Gajeel, Jellal, and Rogue standing in the door way. Pain shone like diamonds in the crimson eyes of not just her love but of her best friend as well, but it was the third pair of eyes that stole her attention. They showed no pain, no sorrow, no grief at all. Instead, shock and fear radiated from the blue haired man. Confusion rose through Levy's body to cloak her heart. Why would he be scared? What horrible thoughts lay behind that tormented gaze?

"Gajeel, Rogue," Levy felt her throat constrict. "Jellal."

"Where did you learn that song?" Jellal spoke in a calm voice but his eyes told the truth. The song had unnerved him.

"I don't really know. I think I heard someone singing it when I was little."

"You have a lovely voice," He said as he turned to leave. "I think Erza and I will be leaving now. It's obvious you have a happy life here and its time I found my own happiness."

"Come visit sometime."

"Oh, I will." And with that, he was gone.

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

 **AN: This chapter was something I had planned a while ago, but had to wait for the right moment to let it shine. I wanted Levy to have a living, loving family member who would still care about her even if she lashed out on them. Jellal presented the perfect opportunity.**

 **AN2: The song is Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Veinna Teng. It was a major inspiration for this particular chapter.**

 **AN3: Some of you follow multiple stories written by myself and have been very loyal and sweet in your reviews. I had a guest post a review a while ago that accused me of ruining the flow of Saving Levy due simply to the fact that Levy chose to give herself to Gajeel after the death of her father. I was told that her reaction was unrealistic. Now I see where my reviewer could come to that conclusion so please let me give my explanation. Saving Levy is finished. Its rough and has some issues, yes, but Levy's reaction to her father's death and her sudden decision to give up her virginity ARE NOT part of those issues. Levy was scared and hurting, she needed to feel close to someone, close on a personal level. That's why she chose to do it. If you can't understand that people grieve in different ways and people make life changing decisions when faced with fear and pain then please do not condemn a writer simply because you wouldn't react that way. I could have had her hellbent on revenge or even suicidal. Instead, I made her vulnerable and in need of closeness only Gajeel could provide. Normally, with things like this I would approve the review and message the reviewer with the reason I did things the way I did, but they weren't a member so I chose to delete the review and use this AN to explain. I don't usually delete reviews like that but I didn't feel right approving it when I couldn't give the reader an explanation. Thank you for understanding. I'll work harder to make things clearer in the future. Love you guys.**


	7. Marriage and Chaos

Chapter Seven

 **AN: GUYS, Big news! I'm getting married and about to become an aunt. Life has been chaotic lately and I know my updates are slow lately. Here's why; I work midnight to five in the morning Sunday-Thursday, three to seven in the afternoon Saturdays, Sundays, and Wednesdays, and I babysit a three year old Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. I clean my house from top to bottom every day, am training a young kitten, and have a work out schedule. I also run a ton of errands and need to sleep. I do write when I can. Please, PLEASE be patient. I am working as much as I can on the stories.**

 **Also, After the publication of my last chapter for this story a lot of you were wondering why the baby changed from the previously stated gender to the other, and yes, in the earlier chapters Wendy's child was said to be male only to suddenly become a female in the chapter recently published. I promise this was no mistake, nor will it be left unexplained. By the end of this chapter, Gajeel and Levy will have become closer and the mystery of the baby's gender swap will be solved.**

 **3 3 3 Thank you all for being such amazing reviewers, readers, and followers of my story. I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU! Even if its just to say you like a character's name, outfit, or style. Even if its just to say hello. I LOVE IT SO MUCH. 3 3 3**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Gajeel sighed as he laid Faye-Marie down for a nap. The small baby reminded him of her tiny, sweet mother. God, did he miss that crazy blue-haired pixie and all her soft ways. Some days were better then others. Some days, he heard the phantom voice of the young teen singing from her room, others he heard the silence of the house without her.

Wendy had passed away giving birth. The doctors were surprised by a second baby just as the birthing process began. As Faye-Marie made her appearance, her umbilical cord wrapped itself around her twin brother's throat, suffocating the poor thing. The trauma of birth and the sudden death of her son took it's toll on the young mother and as the doctors worked to free the lifeless body of her son from her, the blunette began to hemorrhage. The years of leukemia treatments and life in the streets had left her weak and in the end it was just too much for her. With her last breath, Wendy named her children, both living and dead. Doxel Scott and Faye-Marie Sophia. Two beautiful babies. Wendy took her son with her into the afterlife but had left her daughter to share love and happiness with her loved ones she left behind that day.

"Gajeel?" Levy's soft voice rose from the couch in the other room. Cold and robotic, Levy had loss her will to smile when she lost her sister. A small fraction of what she loss came back into her soul when she met her older brother, Jellal, and his fiancee, Erza.

"Yea?" Gajeel swallowed a lump in his throat at the sadness he felt radiate from his beautiful, wild angel. "What is it, Shrimp?"

"Do you know where my brush is?" Levy asked, poking her head around the corner showing off her week old bed head. Distressed and frustrated, the small blunette looked as beautiful as ever to the mountainous beast of a man before her.

"Left hand side of the bathroom sink, top drawer." a smirk tugged at his lips.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

ONE WEEK AGO

" _So how are you gonna do it?" Laxus asked as he stared at the ring in Gajeel's hand._

" _I'll ask her when Wendy has the baby. That way she'll never forget." Gajeel grinned._

The memory of that day tore through Gajeel as he thought of how he almost asked his gypsy to marry him, only to be interrupted by the worst feeling ever. Sitting in the living room rocking Faye-Marie, the raven-haired man began to think of a new way to ask her to marry him.

Maybe Rogue could watch the baby, he could take her out to eat and make a big scene. Gajeel grinned then scowled. Levy wasn't one for a big display and being put on the spot. Oh! Maybe he could hide the ring in her food? Wait, no, Levy would most likely swallow the ring in her dazed state of mind. Maybe he could just ask? But that wasn't very original.

Growling in frustration, Gajeel looked at the blunette sleeping in the chair beside him. Her tangled bed head slowly forming a nest upon her head. That girl was forever losing her brush. Gajeel swore, the day she found that thing, her beauty would blind him. She was such a gorgeous woman. Her big brown eyes filled him with such an intense wave of emotion every time she looked at him and those blue locks, if ever the gods wanted to punish him all it would take is the softest brush from those silky strands.

Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Collecting the ring, her brush, a slip of paper and a pen, Gajeel headed for the sink in the bathroom. Writing as legibly as he could, the man made a note for the beauty asleep in the other room. Placing the ring box and brush in the drawer with care, he placed the not in the drawer with the two other items and left the room to await the moment when the girl would inquire about her brush.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

BACK TO THE PRESENT

A thud came from the bathroom followed by a larger thump. Gajeel made his way toward the door only to be slammed backwards as a pixie with sky colored hair jumped at him. A note lay crumpled in the girl's fist as she clung to him.

 _Levy,_

 _I know the death of Wendy has taken it's toll on us both,_

 _and that I never answered yer question as to what we are._

 _Shrimp, I don't know if this is sweet or stupid, but I do know_

 _that yer my heart personified. I was going to ask ya this_

 _the day Faye-Marie was born, now I'm glad I didn't. I want_

 _to spend my life with ya, Levy. I want a family with ya. I_

 _love ya._

 _Levy, Will ya marry me?_

 _Gajeel_

"Gihihi, is that a yes?" Gajeel laughed as the girl hugged him tighter, somewhere between laughing and crying.

"You big lug, of course I'll marry you, Gajeel." Levy laughed as she pulled back to kiss him.

A loud crash came from the doorway. Rogue stood rooted in place, Sting behind him with his jaw on the floor. Laxus sighed as Mira bent to retrieve the now broken casserole dish from the wood. Juvia lay face down on the floor, her butt in the air wiggling as she spoke utter nonsense in a lovey, blubbery tone. Her weirdness not phasing a single one of them.

"Dammit. Can't ya fuckers ever knock?"

"Man, we didn't know you were gonna make a scene like that. I mean you could have sent a text saying you were being Shakespeare up in here. Romeo proposing to his Juliet like a star. Damn, homie." Sting spoke in some weird gibberish as he walked up to them. "Homeboy couldn't live without his sugar bear, puddin' pop."

Levy stared wide eyed at the weirdness she saw in front of her. "What's wrong with Pooh-bear? Why is he talking like that?"

"He watched a special on rappers and now thinks he's the next Eminem. He's started talking like he was raised in the slums of Chicago since." Rogue sighed.

"Oh god, Pooh-bear. I swear to fuck if you keep talking like that I'll castrate you."

"Damn, Levy. Way to ruin my fun." The blonde whined.

"So not cool." Rogue laughed.

Levy smiled as she looked around the apartment at her best friends, her family. She missed her sister, but Levy knew it was time to start looking towards the future. Levy had spent a month mourning her loss, now it was time to stand up and dust off her jeans. Wendy wouldn't want her to be sad like this.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Mira sat on the couch watching the blunette sort through pictures of wedding dresses as Gajeel and Laxus discussed the music that would be played at the wedding, when suddenly the doorbell rang. Levy laughed as Gajeel suggested Blink 182's All The Small Things and stood to answer the door.

BANG!

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Beep... Beep... Beep...

What was that annoying sound? Levy opened her eyes only to be greeted with an unfamiliar scene. White washed walls and chemical cleaners assaulted her senses as she blinked. What happened?

"Miss McGarden, can you hear me?"

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I- I opened the door-"

"LEVY!" Gajeel came into view, dragging three large orderlies behind him. "IS SHE OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Miss McGarden, do you know this brute of a man?" The nurse spoke with venom in her voice and anger in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. That's my fiance, and I'll thank you not to use that tone when speaking of him or I'll get out of this bed and put you in it."

"Miss McGarden!" The nurse protested, extremely offended.

"Leave us, now!" Laxus commanded. The nurse rushed t obey.

"Laxus?" Levy said trying to focus.

"Levy, do you know what happened?"

"No. Someone please tell me why I'm in a hospital bed."

"Babe, you were shot." Gajeel spoke softly.

"What?!" Levy shrieked.

"Doranbolt's mother was behind the door with a hand gun. Doranbolt passed away Tuesday night. His mother went insane knowing her son was gone and the only living piece of him left was the baby you have sole custody of. She was gonna kill you and take Faye-Marie, but once she shot you, you swung at her face instead of just going down like she thought you would. You knocked her backwards just before I jumped past you to tackle her and Gajeel caught you against him. Mira called the cops and ambulance." Laxus stated the events bluntly. "She barely managed to hit you. You'll be released in a week. They wanna make sure you don't get infected."

"Gajeel, where's Faye-Marie?"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

 **AN: I know, I know. I'm so mean to Levy in this FanFic. Sorry, Not Sorry. It is a good story and is progressing just the way I want it to. Maybe not as smooth, but it's still good. Let me know what you think.**


	8. New friends and old

Rogue sat quietly in the nursery rocking a sleeping Faye-Marie. The baby had screamed all night as her aunt was loaded up into the back of an ambulance and her grandmother was placed in the back of a cop car. Gajeel had handed her over to Rogue as he climbed into the ambulance with Levy, saying something about keeping the child safe for him. As if any one of their group would allow the child to be hurt.

"Rogue," Sting's voice broke the silence of the room. "Levy's awake."

"Okay." Rogue sighed as he lifted the sleeping baby into his arms and headed towards his car. "Let's go put her mind to ease before that crazy gypsy castrates us."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Rogue, Sting." Gajeel greeted the boys as they handed over the baby. "She's fine. The bullet barely hit her, but the doctor said the damned thing was coated in a substance that could lead to infection so they wanna keep her for a while. They said she passed out from exhaustion and lack of nutrients caused by depression and distraction as well as the fear that filled her when she was attacked."

"We're gonna have to watch that girl's food intake and sleeping habits." Laxus growled from behind them. The tall blonde looked pissed and sad at the same time. "Can't lose her too."

"Guess this means the wedding is on hold till the bride gets better." Sting sighed.

"Hello? Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Levy McGarden, can you help me find her?" A soft but energetic voice spoke from just behind Gajeel. The group turned to find a young blonde with curves to die for standing there, a stack of books in hand. She wore a light pink peasant top that stopped just below her bra and clung to her in some places, but was baggy in others. The top was paired with a pair of super tight boot cut blue jeans hugged by a white belt. She was barefoot and had an old threadbare brown messenger bag slung across her shoulder. A necklace decorated with a small snowman like creature lay snug against the hollow in her throat while a charm bracelet showing the zodiac constellations dangled from her right wrist. Her blonde hair was styled so that half of it was up in a side ponytail while the rest lay loose against her neck. Her large brown eyes bounced back and forth between the men waiting for an answer.

"Who's asking?" Gajeel snapped.

"Well, Mr. Big and Scary, I happen to be her best friend." The girl smiled at him. "Who are you?"

"Her fiancé." Laxus laughed. "If you're her best friend how come we don't know you?"

"Oh! I forgot." The blonde's smile disappeared. "She thinks I'm dead."

"What?" Rogue stared at the blonde in confusion.

"Long story short, the last time she saw me I fell from the top of this tall building into a river, or so she thought. I was actually caught by a pink haired lunatic that saved my life and now I'm married to him. Speaking of which where did that boy get to."

"Yo! Luce, over here!" A pink haired man stood in front of Levy's hospital door waving. "I found your friend, but not her sister."

"Where's Wendy?" The blonde asked.

"Dead." Sting replied. The four men stared at the baby in Gajeel's arms as sadness once more cling to them. "Died giving birth to this beautiful little girl."

"What?! Oh god! Levy," the blonde took off for Levy's room with tears in her eyes.

The four men watched her silently as she ran to their tiny gypsy. She seemed genuinely worried, but something was bothering them. Levy has only been in the hospital for a few hours to a day, how did the blonde know where to find her?

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Levy lay silently watching the sky outside her window as the boys left to go get Faye-Marie. Deep in thought, she never noticed the pink haired man standing just outside her door yelling to his wife. Her door opened and closed unnoticed as two sets of footsteps made their way to her. Levy was in her own world until a pair of dainty, soft hands covered her eyes.

"Who's there?" The blunette's voice shook in fear.

"Wow, Levs, what happened to you?" A familiar voice filled her ears. One she never thought she'd hear again.

Gajeel and the boys entered the room to a deathly still scene. Levy sat facing the window. Her small frame drowning in the fabric of the hospital gown, it was obvious she was shaking. The blonde stood behind her, hands over the blunette's eyes as tears rolled down her face. Her body visibly shaking as well. Against the wall stood a man around the same age, height, and build as Sting and Rogue. His pink hair stuck up in all sorts of weird angles and his eyes danced with happiness at seeing his wife reconnect with her old friend. The man wore a black tee shirt with red skinny jeans and a pair of converse shoes. A white belt and a white scarf completed the look.

"Lucy?" Levy's broken voice rang out. "But you're dead."

"Nope. Actually I'm a married mom with three brats you need to meet. Natsu, go get the girls from Erza."

"What the hell is going on here?" Gajeel snapped. "First we lose Wendy, Doxel, and Doranbolt, gaining Faye-Marie. Then you find out you have a brother and a sister in law, Jellal and Erza. Doranbolt's mother shoots you, now a dead best friend appears out of no where saying she's a married mother and her kids are with your sister in law while you sit in a hospital bed instead of planning our wedding like we should be? What is this a soap opera?"

"Gajeel, calm down." Laxus cut in. "Just breathe. This hasn't been easy on anyone. But hopefully this is the end of the surprise visitors."

The door opened to reveal Erza and three bubbling, bouncing little girls. One a blonde who looked just like her mother. The next a female version of her father and the third a mixture of the two. She had blonde hair with a pink stripe lining one side of her face. Her eyes were her father's but her face was her mother's. She looked like she inherited her father's personality as well.

"These are my girls. The blonde is Layla, the pinkette is Nashi, and the last is Levetta. Layla takes after me, Nashi is one hundred percent Natsu and Levetta, named after you, is a mix of us. Natsu's personality tends to show more with her, however." Lucy laughed. "Girls say hello to Levy and her friends."

A chorus of small voices echoed back a hello half heartedly.

Levy sighed. Life had gotten so out of control lately. She just wanted it to go back to being peaceful. Singing, dancing, watching kids movies and cooking for her large family. Yes, family. Gajeel, Faye-Marie, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Mira, Juvia and herself. But life seems to think she needed a bigger family, blessing her with Erza, Jellal, Natsu, Lucy, and the three little girls currently sitting on the foot of the hospital bed. A worn out smile pulled at her cheeks. Hopefully this meant the future would be bright and full of adventure.


End file.
